


Ice Ice Baby

by amberwoods



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff to the max, Modern AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberwoods/pseuds/amberwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake works as a barista at a café and has his eyes on the cute blonde that comes there thrice a week. She always orders the same thing, but today is different: she orders an iced coffee. And she has an interesting use for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

Clarke Griffin.

He saw her on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. She came at seven-thirty, just before the morning rush. He once asked her whether her classes started earlier, but she said she always went a bit earlier.

Her visits to the café became part of his routine. It was a good start of his day. He’d start at seven, opening the shop with a colleague and making himself the first coffee of the day before the first customer came in for their morning coffee. Then, at seven-thirty, she came, customer six or seven, and ordered a tall mocha cappuccino with Columbian beans. He’d tried it one time, curious, but it really wasn’t his jam. Still, by now he could probably make it in his sleep.

He always got slightly uncomfortable when she didn’t turn up at the expected time. Sometimes she was late: one time her alarm clock broke (she told him all about it with baggy eyes and a low, grumbling voice), twice she forgot to set it because she’d was binging some series on Netflix and stayed up way too late. When she didn’t show up at all, he was kind of off his groove for the rest of his work day. Cue inappropriate comments by his co-workers, obviously.

This Wednesday, she didn’t show up. He looked at the door one too many times and waited, but apparently she didn’t need her morning coffee that day. Or, well, he was slightly sceptical about that. She was probably sitting somewhere in a lecture, groggily complaining to a friend about the fact that she _hadn’t even had coffee yet_.

At two in the afternoon, with only one hour of his shift to go, she suddenly walked in, all blond curls and tired eyes, her back straightened and a strange, hardened expression on her face. She wasn’t alone. With her was a frat boy he’d seen her with once or twice before. The dude’s hair was the exact wrong length. Just a little too long to be stylish, a little too short to be hipster. Bellamy didn’t like him.

Still, when his favourite customer walked up to the counter, he had a big grin on his face. “Morning, princess,” he said, “The usual?”

“Actually,” she answered, ignoring his nickname for her (she’d given up correcting him), “My friend over there wants an Americana. And I’m going to go with an iced coffee today.”

He blinked. “Iced?”

She couldn’t repress a smile. The confused look on his face made him look five years younger. With his brown curls, freckled face and big brown eyes, he looked absolutely adorable. Not for the first time, something lit up inside her chest. Something she whole-heartedly ignored.

“Yeah,” she said, “I feel like I could use an iced coffee today.”

“Why?” he blurted out. She _never_ ordered something else. It was always a tall mocha cappuccino with Columbian beans. _Always_.

She gave a half-hearted shrug. “It’s that kind of day.”

“Okay… An iced version, then?”

“Nah, I’ll have an iced Americana.”

She glanced up at him and laughed softly at his baffled expression. “I’m not ordering a nuclear bomb, Blake.”

He quickly tried to get the stupid expression off his face. “Yeah,” he stammered, “Yeah, of course. So, uh, two Americana’s, one iced.”

“Yep.”

“That’ll be 5.”

She pulled out her wallet (simple, brown, he always thought it suited her) and gave him the money. “Keep the change,” she said with a jokingly flirty wink.

He chuckled. “Thank you, princess.”

She waited at the end of the counter for her coffee, which was a little strange, since the frat boy with the bad hair had already sat down and was staring at her. She could have waited with him,but she didn’t. For some reason that pleased him.

“There you go,” he said as he handed her the coffee.

“Thanks,” she answered and she picked up the cups. Without wavering even slightly, she walked over to the table where the guy was sitting. She’d do great as a waitress. Maybe she _was_ a waitress.

He watched her as she put down the coffee in front of the frat boy and sat down. She immediately crossed her arms and didn’t touch the coffee in front of her with a finger. Everything about her screamed icy hostility. Bellamy could tell immediately, the frat boy picked it up a little later. When he did, he put down his coffee as well and started a long story that looked like an apology from his expression. Bellamy couldn’t hear any of it, but he could guess the gist of it. ‘It was a mistake’, maybe. Or ‘I didn’t know what I was doing’. It kind of looked like a ‘she meant nothing to me’.

Bellamy’s eyes switched between the frat boy’s pathetic expressions and the ice cold fury on the face of his blond customer. She looked like thunder. He took a mental note to avoid pissing her off as much as possible.

“Your princess looks pissed.” Jasper joined him, an eyebrow arched in confusion.

“Yeah,” Bellamy reacted absent-mindedly. He wondered what frat boy had done to make her look this way. It had to be bad. Very bad.

“Excuse me?”

Bellamy hardly noticed the new customer at the counter,  but Jasper immediately went over, luckily. “Yes, sorry!”

Right when Jasper took the woman’s order, Clarke got up. Bellamy, watching as intently as he was, still startled. When the girl picked up her ice coffee, opened the lid with clinical precision and poured the contents of the cup right into the frat boy’s bad hair-do, jaws dropped all through the café. Jasper’s finger floated above the cash register, the woman whose order he was taking had a perplexed look on her face and Bellamy burst into muffled laughter, a hand pressed to his mouth. He quickly turned around, but the frat boy had already noticed, and so had Clarke. A blush rose to the boy’s face and Clarke’s mouth twitched up into a proud smirk. The drenched guy got up abruptly and powerwalked out of the café. It would probably be a while before he had the guts to return here.

Meanwhile Clarke sighed and walked up to Bellamy behind the counter. “Sorry,” she said, “Can you give me a towel? I’ll clean it up.”

“Sure,” he grinned. He reached towards a stack of emergency towels beneath the counter.

“Also,” Clarke sat, “Can I get some new coffee? The usual.”

“This one’s for drinking, I take it?” Bellamy handed her the towel, still very amused.

She smiled and took the towel. “Exactly.”

“Coming up,” he said.

She nodded and turned around.

Five minutes later she was back, dropping the wet towel on the counter and checking whether it wasn’t too filthy to lay there. Bellamy had just finished her coffee.

“So,” he said as he put it down in front of her, “What’d he do?”

Clarke pulled the coffee towards herself with a sigh. “Forgot to mention that he has a girlfriend of six years down in St. Louis.” She leaned over her coffee and inhaled the smell. “Ah, that’s better.”

“Douchebag.” Bellamy’s nose crinkled with disgust. “I would have used hot coffee.”

“Ah well.” Clarke smiled at him. “I didn’t want him to sue me.”

“How’d you find out?”

“His girlfriend showed up and slapped me across the face.”

“Ouch.”

“She’s got a mean swing, yeah.”

“Sounds like a rough day.” He smiled sympathetically.

Clarke appreciated it. It seemed genuine, and she could use some genuineness right about life. Although Raven, Finn’s girlfriend, had been genuine. The girl still didn’t like her, of course. Clarke couldn’t really blame her.  “More like a rough week,” Clarke told Bellamy, “She showed up last weekend.”

That explained why she’d looked so tired the last few days. “Why’d you wait so long?”

“I discussed it with his girlfriend. Once she believed me, we decided to make it a fun deal. She’s waiting for him down the street.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s my girl.” He bit his tongue right after he said that and quickly looked at Clarke to see her reaction.

She was looking at him as well, as if she got stung by a bee. However, after two seconds of intense awkward staring at each other, she relaxed. “Glad you’re proud, mister barista,” she giggled. Her giggle sounded absurdly cute.

He decided to take his chances. “Well then,” he smiled, “How about you let me buy you a drink tonight, then? To celebrate the victory. And end a rough week.”

She arched an eyebrow. “It’s Wednesday.”

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “A new week starts every day.”

“Fair enough,” she said. Then a smile appeared around her lips. Her gut was telling her to accept and her mind didn’t have much to object. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” he smiled contently. He was incredibly proud of himself for finally making his move. “How about Grounders? Been there before?”

“Once or twice,” she said with a nod, “It’s a good place.”

“Great.” Bellamy picked up the wet towel and got ready to bring it to the back of the store. His eyes drifted to the clock. Only twenty minutes of his shift left. He’d have to put off writing his paper on the rise of August until tomorrow, but he was confident on the subject so that wasn’t much of a problem. “Meet me here at eight, then?”

“Sure,” she said with a warm smile. Her mood had improved impressively and she liked it.

“Great,” he repeated softly. He looked at her almost tenderly. Clarke felt a blush coming up (very nasty) and looked away from his face. That’s when she smiled.

“Um, Bellamy?

“Hm?”

“You’re dripping.”

Bellamy quickly looked down and saw that iced coffee was dripping from the wet towel onto the counter. “Shit,” he cursed.

Clarke laughed and picked up her coffee. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“Yeah,” he smiled sheepishly, “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight,” she repeated. It sounded like a promise.

With that, she walked away from the counter. Bellamy watched her leave.

Jasper came up to him from behind and put a hand on his shoulder. “Well, that took you long enough.”

“Shut up,” Bellamy said without taking his eyes off Clarke, “Perfection takes time.”

“Good luck tonight,” Jasper grinned.

He definitely wouldn’t shut up about it anytime soon. Still, Bellamy couldn’t really be bothered by it. Jasper could joke around for months as far as he cared. This was definitely worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! This was so much fun to write.


End file.
